


Thinking Out Loud

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Fluff, M/M, Parking, Teencast, The Nervous Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a football game, football player!Sips and cheerleader!Sjin go parking.</p><p>-<br/>this thousand-word quick fic only came about because i had a cards against humanity online game with several sjippers and all we did was talk about headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majenkins13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=majenkins13), [bewildered-sjipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bewildered-sjipper), [levvieships909](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=levvieships909).



> wow i finally wrote something without lalna go me  
> dedicated to majenkins13 (who does great ideas), levvieships909 (who writes on her tumblr), and bewildered-sjipper (who is just awesome in general)

Sips met Sjin, as he usually did, outside the locker room, Sjin covered in sweat but still wearing his uniform, complete with scandalously tiny skirt.

“You did great! Even better than us dudes who play catch professionally.” Sips swept him up into a hug, pressing his face to Sjin’s neck.

“I thought your team did great!” Sjin waved to one of the girls as she passed by with her girlfriend. “See you on Monday, Zoey!”

“Come on, let’s go take a ride.” Letting Sjin go for a moment, he grabbed Sjin’s bag in one hand and his hand in the other, and dragged him out to the parking lot.

“Someone’s eager,” Sjin giggled.

“Don’t I know it. You should hear the stuff they say about you and the girls. They watch you. They want you.” Sips fumbled for the keys to his truck, pulling open the passenger door. He made a move to help Sjin up, but the acrobatic cheerleader took a running jump and hopped into the seat with ease. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he dove in headfirst, leaving Sips with a fantastic view. The skirts had shorts built-in, so they weren’t completely indecent, but it was good enough. Sips watched as Sjin kicked his legs, in an attempt to gain some leverage, then finally scrambled in.

“What are you waiting for?” he smirked, slamming the door. Moving around to the driver’s side, Sips used the step himself, tossing Sjin’s bag into the back, and they sat side by side in the truck, looking at each other.

“Where to today, boss?” Sjin teased, knowing Sips loved his nicknames.

“Wherever you like.”

Pondering for a moment, Sjin pulled out his phone. A few seconds later, it buzzed.

“Hannah says the best place right now is the lookout up on the pass, gorgeous view of the stars.”

“Sure thing.” Sips began backing out, as Sjin slid his fingers across his phone, eliciting several more buzzes.

“Hold on, “ Sjin held up a finger, then nodded. “We’ve only got till midnight, Kim’s reserving it.”

“Reserving? I thought it was a public spot,” Sips questioned, confused and Sjin laughed.

“Of course, of course.” He held up his phone as a mirror, running his hand through his hair and pouting.

Sips was a bit put out. “I wish you’d pay more attention to me than that phone of yours,” he admitted.

“Oh, yeah?” Sjin finally set his phone in his lap and turned his eyes on Sips. Even when he was trying to keep his eyes on the road, Sips could feel his face turning red, and he licked his lips. “Well, Sipsy, you’ve got my attention. What are you going to do with it?”

“Can’t I want some time alone with my-” he cleared his throat- “without you always talking to your friends?”

“With your what?” Insolently, Sjin reached over and set his hand on Sips’ knee. “I’m your what?”

Sips sighed. “Boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend. I dunno, it doesn’t really feel like the right word.”

“I don’t know if there really is a right word for us.” Sjin smiled, removing his hand, and the warmth that went with it, from Sips’ knee and connecting his phone to the speakers. Ed Sheeran’s smooth vocals drifted out around them as they drove, watching the sky turn purple and pink.

Finally, they reached the turnoff, and Sips made a very good attempt at backing in, so that the bed of the truck faced the city. They did this so often that Sjin didn’t question it, simply hopped out and clamored into the back. The weather had been dry, and they had shoved an old mattress back there for relaxing on. Sips joined him, leaning back and wrapping one arm around him.

“Hey Sjin, wanna play the nervous game?”

“The nervous game?” Sjin giggled, playing innocent. “What’s that?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” Sips started with his hand on Sjin’s ankle. “Are you nervous?” Sjin shook his head, and he moved his hand slightly higher, about halfway up his calf, running his fingers over the light stubble that had grown there. Though the cheerleaders had to keep relatively clean-shaven, it was clear that he hadn’t bothered in a few days.

“Are you nervous?”

“Nope.” 

Up to the knee, where Sips took a moment to tickle the sensitive back and made Sjin squeal, kicking. “Are you nervous?”

“No, but I’m a little ticklish!” He cuddled in closer to the broader boy. Sips’ hand wandered higher, slowly, teasingly, until he reached the hem of Sjin’s skirt.

“Are you nervous?” Sjin grabbed Sips’ wrist, holding him there and blushing.

“A little,” he whispered.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not really.” Breathing into the cooling evening air, Sjin pressed their foreheads together.

Sips crept his fingers around and up in a slight spiral, dragging his nails against Sjin’s tender skin, easing over to the inside of his leg. 

“Are you nervous?” The words were spoken at the same tone as everything else Sips said, but somehow he managed to sound ridiculously seductive.

“Yes!” Sjin crossed his legs and clamped them together tightly, trapping Sips’ hand only a few precious inches from his crotch. His face was a deep red, and he ducked his chin. “A little too close, don’t you think?”

Carefully, Sips extracted his hand from Sjin’s legs. “I just can’t resist you in that short little skirt.”

“I wear skirts all the time, though! They’re very liberating,” Sjin added.

“And I can never keep my hands off of you, can I?” Sips slid his arm around Sjin’s waist, trapping him in his embrace.

“I love you,” Sjin murmured, pressing their lips together. They kept each other warm, as the night wind blew over them, and their gentle love was seen only by the stars. Sips slowly pushed Sjin down onto the mattress, and they lay together, breathing in each other’s presence.

“I love you too, Sjin,” he whispered. “And none of them can have you. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> also the ed sheeran song in the fic is the same as the title <3


End file.
